Losing Your Memory
by notanactivewriter
Summary: Someone from Katherine's past comes to pay her a visit.


She cursed herself and fell into the nearest chair with a heavy sigh, wondering to herself if things would ever go right for her. All she did was run from the person who she feared most and she was glad that he didn't sniff her out when she pretended to be Elena but once again she was alone in her little hotel. This is how it should be after all, because if she cared about anything then Klaus would find a way to rip them from her life, just like he did her family. She shook her head, her curls swaying as she moved her head. She was just glad he didn't figure out her love for those Salvatore brothers. There was also that one person she care about when she was a human but she didn't know where they were but she was frightened of him as well. So, she was going to think about herself and try not to worry about anything else.

Katherine Pierce poured herself a drink and watched as the light overhead cause the amber liquid to shimmer; it reminded her of his eyes. He probably hated her because she did what she did best and ran. She didn't wish to die though so what else could she do but run? Klaus and Elijah were linked so if Klaus was around then Elijah was most likely nearby. Katherine put the cool glass against her lips and tipped her head back to allow the whiskey to slide down her throat. The warmth spread through her limbs and momentarily made her cold skin heat up. It felt nice for just a moment but then she was back to her usual coldness, not that it mattered to her either way. She knew that the more she cared then the more it would hurt. Of course, the more she _pretended _to not care, the more she actually did care. It would hurt one's head if it was ever explained but she never got close enough to anyone for them to figure it out.

Katherine sat back down in her chair and tapped her free hand against her lips, wondering how Klaus could not realize it was her. Maybe Klaus isn't as bad as he really portrays himself but she knew one thing for sure was that she was going to stay as far away from him as possible. Maybe even Stefan would come around someday. Who would accept him for him now that he wasn't Saint Stefan anymore? Elena sure wouldn't now that she and Damon seemed to be getting hot and heavy. It made her a bit jealous to know that her doppelganger was on the receiving end of Damon's love but she wanted Stefan. She came back for Stefan so she would wait. She did have eternity after all.

Katherine heard a noise but dismissed it for room service. She could use a little pick me up after the long day, and she knew she deserved it after pretending to be boring and plain little Elena Gilbert. She raised her gaze just in time to see a familiar form standing in front of her and her eyes widened a bit.

'Do not be afraid, Katerina. I wish you no harm at the moment.'

The dark-haired man gave Katherine a small smile, his brown eyes warm as he looked down at her. His clothes were a bit dusty and his hair was tousled but other than that, he looked well; as well as a vampire can look. Katherine let out a breath; her eyes going around the hotel room to catch any signs of his brother.

'Elijah…'

'Yes, it is me, and I'm alone. ' He raised his hands to show that he meant no harm and had no weapons in his hand. He couldn't keep the annoyance from clenching his jaw and darkening his eyes. This was the last time he would let anyone take advantage of him and now he was out for blood.

'What do you want, Elijah? I'm busy plotting something.'

'Remember when I said I didn't believe in love? I lied about that.'

'Oh really?'

'Indeed, but I also was told something about revenge against my brother? Allow me to be of some service.' Elijah said as he smiled at Katherine and put his hand into his pockets as he took a step closer to the petite brunette, his eyes roaming around the fancy hotel room.

'Stefan.'

'Indeed.'

'Tell me more about you lying though. I never thought you of all people would lie with your sense of morals and all.' Katherine tilted her head as she looked at Elijah with a curious gaze; she made a mental to ask about Elijah's clothing too, because she knew he always looked immaculate.

'I told you I didn't believe in love because you cared more for my brother than for me. I know that to be untrue now, yes? As for my attire, my brother reunited me with my family, in the literal sense.'

He knew her well and knew she would ask about his clothes and that was all she really needed to know because they had more important business to deal with right this moment. Elijah held out his arm for Katherine to take then lead her to dining room to begin what would be a very long night but to Elijah it would be very worth it because he was now reunited with the one he wanted most and he would get revenge on his brother. Things were looking up already.


End file.
